


Bond To Soul

by layzicfish



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Chinese Language, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just re-writing the Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier plot in an ABO dynamics AU, where Bucky is an Alpha and Steve is an Omega, they are a bonded pair, where their bond still exist even after Bucky fell of the cliff, and how is Steve dealing with this after coming out from the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

序章

躺在溫暖的床上清醒過來、衝出街上發現周圍的環境陌生得宛如另一個世界，最後被那位獨眼的Alpha勸回去，Steve茫然地坐在據說是名為「神盾局」的單位醫院裡接受身體檢查，只知道醒來之後所看到、聽到、被人告知的一切發生得太突然，絲毫真實感也沒有。

身邊有整群的醫生和護士繞來繞去，來了一批又走了一批，每一批問的問題都大同小異，Steve如實照答後，極佳的耳力讓他聽到後方有兩位小護士低聲交談：「騙人的吧？美國隊長竟然是個Omega？國家的代表不是該選個Alpha嗎？」

她們言談中不小心帶上的歧視色彩，讓Steve不太舒服，臉上雖然沒有任何表情，但還是下意識伸手輕輕揉捏肩頸後方。

那裡有個證明他是個已經有伴侶，同時已被標記的Omega的印記，這個印記在Bucky墜崖後沒有消失，六十年後也沒有消失。很多人都說印記是伴侶還活著的證明，Alpha或Omega在失去伴侶後印記也會消失才對，但事實證明有些東西並不會隨著時代的變遷而消失。

例如人們對Omega的偏見。例如他和Bucky之間的羈絆。

對此連醫生也嘖嘖稱奇，紛紛推測究竟是超級血清的功效，還是Steve Rogers的特殊體質才讓印記不消失。

「Mr. Rogers，若你不介意……」主治醫生禮貌地舉起空針筒，Steve點點頭即伸出手臂讓醫生抽血。

待詢問和體檢結束後，驗血報告需三天後才能獲知結果，於是他被派了一個單人房間，同時也有個探員將陪伴他，讓他能理解、適應及融入這個新時代。

探員交給他一個平面的板子，按幾個按鈕就會跳出很多畫面和資訊，似乎可以從中開始學習新時代的科技和相關知識，Steve操作了好一會，探員看他上手了即問：「隊長，你還需要些什麼東西嗎？」

Steve放下平板電腦，禮貌地對那位探員微微一笑：「可不可以麻煩你找幾本適合的書？」

「若是想要讀書，你可以用這個Starkpad上網找到任何書……」

於是Steve決定換個方式問：「圖書館在那兒？」

即使掌握了這個叫「平板電腦」的物品的用法，即使知道這個比較方便，但Steve在情緒上還是無法適應這個新物品，他想要找些比較熟悉的東西，例如可以抓在手中“刷刷刷”翻閱的書墨紙張，或者可以讓自己塗點東西的紙筆。

他不知道自己為何還活著，他不知道新時代是否還需要美國隊長，他也沒有需要捍衛的國家，但Steve覺得自己該先熟悉這個世界，再來考慮找個新的生活方向。

接着Thor的弟弟帶着外星人來攻打地球，混亂一陣後再次回歸平靜，Steve這才收到醫院通知他驗血報告出爐的電話，前去領取時被醫生告知：「Mr. Rogers，驗血報告顯示您懷孕了。」

~待續~


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

偶爾他會做夢，夢到自己還在冰塊中的時候。

那是極其孤單寂寞的夢，身邊的溫度冷得刺骨，偏偏冰塊又異常堅固地讓他動彈不得，連想伸手揉揉身體保暖也沒有辦法。

他想睜開眼睛看看自己在哪裡，眼皮處也動彈不得，只能待在黑暗中，偏偏四周又一直有輕微的「嘶嘶」聲和陌生口音的對話。

沒辦法掙脫冰塊、沒辦法清醒，卻又沒辦法沉沉入睡，思緒不是一片空白而是一片混亂，想抓住些什麼卻又頭疼欲裂……

 

Steve驀地睜開眼並倏地坐直身子，喘著氣環視周圍一眼，確定還是在二十一世紀的小公寓裡，這才鬆了一口氣。他伸手覆蓋輕輕抹了抹額頭，才知道流了一身的大汗。

渾身黏膩的感覺實在不舒服，Steve決定起身去洗個澡，在打開淋浴時忍不住將溫度調至最高，想沖掉夢中殘留的冰冷感。

明明七十年的冰凍期間完全感覺不到時間的流逝，也感受不到溫度，但夢裡卻清晰地感受到刺骨的寒意，以及深入骨髓的寂寞。

待身體開始溫熱起來後，他扭緊水喉頭踏出淋浴間，在鏡子前擦乾身體的時候，視線再次飄向腹部，同時想起醫生的話。

「Mr. Rogers，我們相信是因為您的血清體質，才讓這孩子跟您一起活了下來，而毋庸置疑這孩子是在您墜海前懷上的，所以……」醫生有些為難地指出：「我接下來的問題可能會讓您有些難為情，但還希望您如實回答。」

「沒關係，你問吧。」

「您應該知道孩子的父親是誰？」

Steve知道醫生為何這麼問，因為在二戰時期，Omega的權利還未獲得保護，當時總是會聽到或看到被強暴後的Omega，生下他們也不知道父親是誰的孩子，不過……Steve微笑着點頭：「是的，我知道孩子的父親是誰。」

從來就只有一個人。

Bucky。

「那……他還活着嗎？」

只是那麼簡單的一個問題，再次勾起了讓他心痛得無以言喻的回憶，Steve抿緊唇沉默了好一會，待情緒稍稍平復了才艱辛地開口：「不……我的Alpha已經不在了……」

「那麼……」聞言醫生看起來有些為難地抓抓臉頰，掙扎了好一會才問：「……你是否有考慮墮胎手術呢？」

 

當醫生問出那個問題時，Steve驚訝得很久一段時間都說不出話，直至找回自己聲音時，只能難以置信地問：「為什麼？」

醫生的解釋無非就是單親父母帶大一位孩子不容易，而且在他的Alpha從缺的前提，Omega的情緒一般都不太穩定，這也會影響孩子的成長……等等。

Steve沒辦法忍耐至聽完，中途就相當沒禮貌地打斷醫生的話，並直接拒絕了這個建議。

事後他對自己沒禮貌的行為感到有些懊悔，也向醫生道歉，畢竟對方也只是負責任地將所有的問題先告知他，以及提出他覺得比較顧全大局的建議。

只是，扼殺一個小生命從來就不在Steve的選項裡。

更何況這是他和Bucky的孩子。

 

現在站在鏡子面前，他輕輕撫摸着還看不出任何痕跡的肚子，至今依舊很難相信隔了七十年，竟然還有個小生命證明了他和Bucky之間的聯繫。

一開始被告知「你懷孕了」這個消息時，Steve是震驚的，但在情緒平復之後，他很慶幸這個奇蹟發生了，以及這也可能說明了為何在Bucky過世這麼久之後，他們之間的伴侶印記依舊不會消失。

連醫生也說這是個幾乎不可能發生的奇蹟，因為冷凍七十年的時間，本早該讓這孩子沒了，不過經過掃描和檢測後，醫生判斷這個胎兒目前還算健康。只是被冷凍七十年的例子前所未聞，所以他要求Steve必須一星期至少前來一次接受檢查，以方便他們進行密切觀察。

醫生宣稱這是一項「生物學中的奇蹟」，雖然那說法和表情讓Steve有些不舒服的，讓他想起剛注射血清後、剛從冰塊中甦醒後，許多人也是這樣，一面說這是「奇蹟」一面用看着「實驗成功的白老鼠」眼神看着他。

他答應好好思索醫生的建議，畢竟他也希望孩子能好好成長出生，但同一時間他又不希望孩子也被人們當成白老鼠看待。

畢竟這孩子是他目前最大的寶物。

梳洗乾淨後，Steve看了看時間還早、天色也還沒全亮，於是他決定出門跑步，順便整理思緒。

清晨的空氣非常清冽，也驅趕了早上的夢魘中累積的負面情緒，Steve想起醫生告訴他「不要進行過於激烈的運動」，連忙放緩了慣來急速奔跑的速度，一面跑一面思索着所有懷孕該知的事情，以及該向誰獲取這類資訊。

他在現代的朋友不多，或許該是時候認識多點朋友。

Steve看着不遠處跑得比一般人快上許多、步伐體態透露出「軍人」這一訊息的黑皮膚Beta，嘴角牽起一抹笑。

他記得這位Beta，他每天早上都會固定在這一帶跑步，甚至有好幾次Steve經過時，還看到他熱心地協助路人，雖然只是幫人撿點東西、指路或阻止衝突之類的小事，但正是那個順手而為、不會因善小而不為的態度，更是讓Steve印象深刻。

他微微一笑，加快腳步追了上去。

「在你左邊。」

～待續～


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

「Natasha……」Steve雖然極力裝出絲毫不動搖的模樣，但臉頰的紅度還是透露了他的不自在：「……我以為妳應該比我清楚Birds & Bees（注1）的原理。」

「哎，但我覺得這實在太難以置信，還以為自己有機會見證人類史上第二次奇蹟，或者讓你的孩子洗清我的罪孽之類。」Natasha把視線重新移回路面上，一心二用地繼續話題：「所以，你孩子的父親肯定是個Alpha，你怎麼從一群看不出是Alpha、Beta還是Omega的人群中選出那位幸運兒？」

Natasha的反問堵得Steve片刻說不出話，即使剛才沒有向Sam提及，但這也是Steve在現代不太習慣的事情之一。

幾乎所有的神盾局和政府高層都沒有明顯的Alpha、Beta或Omega之分，大家都用了抑製劑、中和劑或偽裝劑。

早期科學研究還不沒發展至現代如此先進時，大家只知道Alpha、Beta和Omega是以氣味和性象徵分辨，但他們並不清楚所謂的「氣味」是「信息素」，直至人們開始深入研究生物學之後，他們發明了抑製劑、中和劑和偽裝劑，於是Alpha可以透過中和劑偽裝成Beta，Omega可以靠抑製劑隱藏屬性。

偽裝劑是特殊藥物，必須要有書信證明兼透過特殊管道才可以獲得，那是有三種不同配方的藥物，可以讓任何人偽裝成任何屬性的藥物，基本上只允許有需要的人們使用，例如像Natasha這樣的特務，例如幾乎所有的神盾局員工和部份政府高官。

發現思緒飄得太遠後，Steve深呼吸在心裡默默釐清想法，好一會才呼出口氣：「算了，你當我沒問過。」

他不知道該如何跟Natasha解釋Bucky的事情，實際上他也不知道在現代能跟誰聊Bucky，對他們來說他就只是美國隊長的摯友、一直陪伴他左右的人，真正認識Bucky和他的人都去世，或已經不認得他了，他們不會理解這個孩子對他的重要性。

這個孩子是個無可取代的奇蹟，但截至目前為止似乎也只有他一個人這麼認為。另外，很顯然Natasha在這件事上要嘛就是幫不上忙，要嘛就是她有其他的打算，但那並不涉及幫他順利渡過孕期以及生下孩子。

「不行，我很好奇是誰？你回來才這麼短短幾個月，誰是那位幸運的Alpha？」Natasha似笑非笑地追問。

再次沉默了許久之後，Steve別開臉望向窗外飛馳而過的景象，輕輕說了個字：「曾經是。」

「啊？」

「妳應該問的是，誰曾經是那位幸運的Alpha。」

車上的氛圍瞬間凝固，氣溫彷彿突然低了幾度，Steve知道自己說出這句話會帶來怎樣的效果，但這正是他的目的。既然Natasha顯然不打算幫自己順利度過孕期，他也不介意用這方法阻止她把話題繼續下去。

即使精明詭辯難以捉摸如Natasha，也在那之後不知該如何接話，直至抵達神盾局大廈樓下，踏出車門前Natasha突然伸手抓緊他的手腕，認真地看向他：「Steve，一個忠告，Fury不會喜歡這個消息。」

「這不是個忠告，」Steve把這個消息反复思索過好幾次後，才找到適合的詞彙：「是個警告，為什麼？」

「是個忠告。」Natasha鬆開了手，再次展現那抹帶點玩世不恭的笑容：「與其想著那位拋下你的Alpha，你倒不如物色看看周圍有沒有更好的對象，跟對方認真建立一個家庭。」

Steve覺得Natasha可能誤會了些什麼，也可能不是誤會，但他只是微笑着搖搖頭：「妳應該知道，沒有Alpha願意養育跟他們毫無血緣關係的孩子。」

他看到Natasha的眼神閃了閃，趕緊搶在她開口前先下車：「我先去見Fury。」

Natasha不死心地在他身後稍微提高聲量繼續說：「Steve！會計部那位Alpha主管很不錯，人很親切而且對你很有興趣，你考慮一下吧！」

他走入電梯時有幾個人好奇地偷窺他，但Steve眼觀鼻鼻觀心，努力製造出Natasha不是在跟自己說話的假象。

只是在踏入Fury的辦公室後，一看到他手上抓着一份有點眼熟的「機密醫療文件」，眼神同時瞄向自己的肚皮後，Steve就知道這又是一場鴻門宴，但也只能硬著頭皮走了進去。

這情況讓他想起了當年他救了Bucky並且和他一起踏入Philips上校營帳的時候，國防參議員Brandt的表情大概也是這麼一回事。

_**  
「Steven Grant Rogers！」參議員Brandt抓緊着手中的文件：「你違背了軍隊的命令！擅離崗位衝入敵營！你知不知道你這樣擅自行動，讓我們蒙受了多少損失？你只需要做好你的本份、去募集多一點戰爭債券就可以了！」** _

_**即使驚訝於對方竟然會為此事特地遠道而來，Steve還是挺直身板回答：「我很抱歉我擅自行動，但身為一名士兵，我認為上戰場拯救己方士兵也是我的本份！」** _

_**「笑話！」Brandt把文件甩在桌上：「你只是個Omega，軍方已經破例讓你成為超級士兵，目前在我們破解你身上的血清成份之前，你最大的用處就是去賣多點戰爭債券！」** _

_**「恕我直言，先生。」在旁的Bucky突然站直身體，稍微挺在Steve身前：「我是個Alpha，但如果不是Captain Rogers，我今天沒辦法回到這個營地裡，我認為他的優點非常多。」** _

_**被反駁後Brandt的臉色更是難看，氣極反笑地嘲諷：「你在為一個Omega說話？怎麼，你看上他了嗎？」** _

_**「參議員。」Philips上校也突然插嘴：「Captain Rogers救回了107步行團，他已經證明了他也是一名合格的士兵，我對他有百分百的信心，這場戰爭需要他。」** _

_**「你們……」Brandt氣得舉起手指指向Philips上校，但對方只是拉長着一張臉：「失禮了，但若你沒有其餘想說的話，我必須請您離開我的帳營。」** _

_**三人看着Brandt氣沖沖離去後，Steve和Bucky再回頭看向Philips上校，兩人忍不住站直身體對他行了個軍禮。** _

_**「行了。」Philips上校揮揮手：「這場戰爭真的打了太久，Steve，所以只要你是個忠於國家，又善於作戰的士兵，什麼屬性都不重要，但是類似這次的事情，還是不能再發生第二次，若是你再次踏上戰場，那必須是獲得我的批准、有軍方正式的支援，並且準備得更充分才能前去，明白嗎？」** _

_**「Sir，你的意思是……」Steve有些難以置信地看着向來對自己頗為嚴格的上校。** _

_**「別以為我不知道你真正是為了誰，」Philips犀利的眼神橫掃過Bucky一眼，讓棕髮的男人身體一僵，接著再轉回Steve身上：「為了什麼目的才不顧一切地衝入敵營，這種事情不准發生第二次，理解了嗎？」** _

_**「是的！我們理解！」兩人再向長官行了個禮之後，隨即一起退出營外。** _

_**Bucky在這個營區裡並沒有自己的帳營，本來他應該暫時留在醫療帳裡，但他固執地跟着Steve回去他表演時暫住的帳營。一路上有很多人喊住Steve，毫不猶豫地表示對他的讚賞，其中有不少是最初時瞧不起他的士兵們，似乎直至此時他們才開始接受他真的是「美國隊長」，而不是在光鮮亮麗的舞台上表演的猴子。** _

_**對此Bucky由始至終只是毫不改變地在旁微笑着陪伴他，直至兩人回到帳營、關好門後，他才突然伸手抱緊Steve，而他渾身竟是微微地顫抖。** _

_**「Bucky？」Steve有些擔心地伸手環抱：「嘿，夥伴，沒事了！你現在安全了！」** _

_**「他說的沒錯。」** _

_**「什麼？」** _

_**「那位上校說的他媽的沒錯！」Bucky稍微拉開兩人的距離，拉下Steve的腦袋讓兩人額頭相抵，深褐色的眼睛直直望着海藍色的眼睛：「你這個笨蛋！你就這樣一個人闖入敵營！沒有支援、沒有充分的裝備！你就沒有想過，萬一你失敗了怎麼辦？！」** _

_**「但我成功了，而且我若不去，就沒有人過去了！Bucky，我們說過的，要在彼此身邊直至最後一刻！我不可能丟下你！」** _

_**「但我不想我成為你必須提早面對那最後一刻的原因！」Bucky雙眼中的怒火充分表達了他的擔憂和悔恨，而這些情緒透過他們的印記清楚地傳達過來。** _

_**是的，Steve是個Omega，而Bucky是他的Alpha，他們早在入營前即標記了彼此。** _

_**抿緊雙唇好一會，Steve承認自己當時確實魯莽了……一點，但他絕不後悔自己的行動：「但若是我不去努力，我也不會知道我能做得到，那就失去了救你的機會，不是嗎？」** _

_**他的固執大概也清楚傳達給了Bucky，對他而言，在他什麼都沒有的時候，Bucky是永遠都會在他身邊、讓他安心的存在，也是他和這個世界的聯繫，他們倆並不僅僅是彼此的Alpha和Omega那樣的關係，而是更深的糾葛。** _

_**「不是說過讓你別幹蠢事嗎？」Bucky投降並無奈地嘆氣。** _

_**「沒辦法，誰讓你把所有的愚蠢都帶去敵營那兒了，我只好去找回來才能繼續幹蠢事。」Steve笑得開懷，知道Bucky的氣正消着了。** _

_**「好吧，好歹我撐到你過來才贏了那場戰。」Bucky把他推到牆上，湊近他的唇：「被英雄救過的人，照慣例好像應該給英雄一個親吻。」** _

_**龜裂有些血跡的唇印上了他乾澀的雙唇，他嚐到了些微的血腥、塵土以及硝煙的味道，但濕熱的觸感和間中輕輕啃咬在唇上的疼痛感，都在在地讓他嚐到了活生生的Bucky。** _

_**於是，Steve積極熱情地投入並回應了這個親吻。** _

~待續～


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

进入弗瑞的办公室时，史蒂夫发现朗姆洛已经站在里面了，后者看到他时点头致意外加奉送一个大笑容，弗瑞则是对朗姆洛表示：「你可以退下了。 」

 

朗姆洛在离去前拍了拍他的肩膀，稍微凑近他笑道：「嘿，队长，看来这次的派对我们必须抛下你自己去玩了，我本来很期待再次一起出任务。」

 

侧身看着朗姆洛离去后，史蒂夫有些不安地看向显然很不满的弗瑞。

 

「怀孕吗，史蒂夫？」弗瑞把手上的文件略微用力地丢在桌上：「我记得你和军方的『不可宣扬美国队长是个Omega』协议至今仍旧有效。」

 

史蒂夫站直了身体，丝毫不愿示弱，但内心深处却还是忍不住叹了口气。

 

当年，大家议论或针对他的部份，全都只因为他是个Omega；70年后，全世界都说不可以歧视Omega、法律规定要善待Omega，但他们议论或针对他的部份，依旧只因为他是个「怀孕的Omega」。

 

「Sir，我不认为这会影响我执行任务，再者，我也是昨天才知晓这个消息。」他坚定地表达自己的意见。

 

「不会影响？士兵，现代已经和以前不同了，当你的医生『善意劝告』我让你转内勤，我若是再让你执行任务，很可能会因为『不善待Omega』而被提控上庭。」弗瑞瞪紧眼前这位始终与时代格格不入的人。

 

「恕我失敬，从我醒来至今已经两个月，而我之前也和复仇者联盟一起打了场战，当时我什至不晓得自己的状况，但我们都撑过来了。」史蒂夫皱进眉头，不确定是否该高兴医生如此体贴。

 

「去尝试说服你的医生。」弗瑞略带怒意地瞪着他：「总之今日开始你转内勤，医生的命令。」

 

史蒂夫咬紧下唇，在心里从一数到十，深呼吸一口气才开声：「这是歧视吗？我以为歧视…那应该是我那个年代的事情，不是吗？」

 

「这是谨慎和为你好，我就是这么好的一个人。」弗瑞揉了揉额头，转身走向门外，经过史蒂夫身边时微微停了下来示意他跟上，再头也不回地走入电梯：「洞察计划楼层。」

 

即使不认同弗瑞的很多处事方法，但确信这不是敌人，所以史蒂夫毫不犹豫地跟随在后。

 

两个人在电梯里相对无言有些尴尬，史蒂夫只好先打破沉默：「我记得，以前他们会在电梯里播放音乐。」

 

瞄了他一眼，独眼的男人靠在电梯的扶栏上：「我知道，我爷爷就在那样的电梯里服务了四十年，很多时候，他打招呼，人们会亲切的回应，但也有时候，他打招呼，人们会叫他滚回家或问候他是不是欠婊才出来抛头露面。」

 

听到这里史蒂夫有些难以置信地瞪大眼：「你的爷爷是……」

 

弗瑞耸耸肩走向另一处：「是的，我爷爷是个Omega，他并不因为这些恶意而停止在外工作，但同时他也很清楚知道社会如何不公平。」

 

「他曾被袭击吗？」即使睡了七十年，但史蒂夫想四十年前的社会对待Omega应该也不会太友善，毕竟现在他就觉得和七十年前没有太大差别。

 

「爷爷会使用掩饰Omega气味的产品，他低调不张扬自己，不过偶尔还是会有几个小混混走过来，那时候他就会把餐盒打开，让他们看到里面还有一把0.21手枪。」说到这里，他们也已经抵达了洞察计划楼层，弗瑞的视线转向电梯透明的墙外。

 

史蒂夫跟着一起望了出去，续而被摆在外面有些眼熟的物体震惊得站直身体张大嘴。

 

「我知道，这些比0.21手枪稍微大了一点。」弗瑞似乎有些得意地扯了扯嘴角，带着队长走出去：「但这是爷爷的家训，为防万一我们随时都要有所准备。」

 

听着弗瑞介绍航空母舰如何可以在扫描探测恐怖分子的基因，并预估他们可能造成的危害后，预先移除任何危机，他越听越是皱紧眉头，最后终于忍不住打断：「这是未审就直接裁决吧？我以为你要判一个人的罪，至少也该先审问，这不是保护，这是恐吓威胁。」

 

「洛基侵袭纽约市的事件里，政府意识到我们在面对一些超出常理的攻击时，若是能提早预防和移除威胁，就不会损伤惨重，再说我们有机会审判洛基吗？现在他被带回去阿斯加，没人能保证他是否还会卷土重来，若是有了这些，下次他再出现就可以直接移除。」弗瑞不满被打断，为此刻意提高声量：「还有，这就是为何我会需要有个人监察过滤，以及判断是否该执行。」

 

「恕难从命。」思考之后史蒂夫还是选择拒绝，即使了解弗瑞的顾虑和原因，但他无法认可这个处理方法。

 

弗瑞抿紧嘴唇，似乎极力忍耐好一会，才从口袋里拿出一个小铁箱：「我说过，爷爷有两个东西，一个是防身的武器，另一个就是保持低调，既然你不认同『防卫』，那至少保持低调。」

 

史蒂夫接过箱子，打开一看里面有三个管子，一个是喷射剂、一个是注射剂，还有另一管有个封口：「这些是？」

 

「要掩饰Omega的气味，先吃药和注射药剂抑制信息素，再喷洒在身上，三重手法处理之后，没人会知道你是什么属性。」

 

掂量着手中的物品，史蒂夫觉得有些可疑：「吃药和注射，这不会对身体……和胎儿造成影响吗？」

 

「我说了，你需要保持低调。」弗瑞别过头不愿直视史蒂夫：「你能想像，如果美国队长挺着肚子被媒体发现，而且还被揭发他没有Alpha在身边，会造成多大的伤害吗？我是指对你和那个孩子。」

 

这一次史蒂夫没能压抑住怒火，而是直接就把手中的箱子如烫手山芋般丢回去给弗瑞：「不劳您费心，或许我该考虑的是提早退休转职。」

 

说完他头也不回的离去，他担心再迟走一步，就会想把拳头狠狠揍到弗瑞的脸上。

 

～待续～

**Author's Note:**

> I love ABO dynamics, but I often felt it is sad that when an Alpha or Omega lost their partner, they cannot bond with others, it will be such a lonely life for them. So in this fic, the Alpha and Omega will be attracted to each other only if they are biologically matched, and only bond with each other when they create a bond mark, but normally their bond mark will disappear when one of them died, in this way they can have a second chance of happiness.
> 
> Though, in some situations when it didn't disappear after their partner died, it will become a burden to the Alpha or Omega's mental and physical health, and this is what happens to Steve Rogers, his bond mark didn't disappear even after his Alpha fell down the cliff, and the story is basically how he deals with it in the Winter Soldier movie.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so currently this fic will be only in Chinese language, but when I had more time in the future, I will try my best to translate it into English.


End file.
